Hybridding Guide
Note: If you know how to hybrid then this guide isn't for you Hybrid Guide This guide will be focus on the aspect of hybridding, it will include elements that are useful for hybridding in general. Some of the points in this guide will be for complete newbies to hybridding and other points will include advanced tactics that will only be developed through experience & practice. The guide will comprise of: __________________ -How to switch (includes remapping of f-keys) -How to keep your opponent on the back foot -How to predict what your opponent is going to do -Techniques that will increase your skill -Gear setups -Extra _________________ How To Switch - F-keys -------- Must Read - KeyTweak - How to set up mouse keys - Gear Setups - Mouse speed - Tips for consistency - Inventory organisation - Tips for speed - Forced mouse co-ordinates Memorize your "F keys" these are located at the top left of your keyboard. They save time, and time is everything in a hybrid fight. The F1, F4, and F5 keys are the main ones which you will need when you are in a fight. F3 is for prayer switching, useful for when you need to use the right prayers for the right attack style, or when you are trying to defend yourself from someone else's attacks. For example, if you press F5, it will switch to your special attack tab. F1 = Inventory Tab F3 = Prayer List F4 = Magic Tab F5 = Special Attack Tab Note: If they Do not work, you must reboot your computer, click f10 (windows users), and change from default systems first. There is a lot more to this than simply clicking on your items. The speed at which you can switch can be the result of being a successful hybrid. I will illustrate this point with a number of examples.It is important for melee hybrids to switch fast. It is important that you can switch into your high strength bonus gear and put on your spec weapon to KO someone before they notice and put on their tank gear (later will be discussed). Also generally speaking, the faster you switch the more time you have for everything else you have to deal with. So how do you go about switching fast? Most of you guys probably already know what f-keys are if you have done any hybridding before. (F1 takes you to your inventory, f2 to equipment, f3 for prayer, f4 for spell book, f5 for combat/special). I've used a program called KeyTweak that remaps my f-keys down to the numpad. The advantage of having them mapped around your numpad is that when you have mousekeys turned on you can use num 5 as your clicker. This way you can click much faster and much more accurately than you can with a mouse. Furthermore, you can also buy a touch type keyboard that responds much faster and has keys that are really easy to push down. You can also increase your mouse sensitivity so it responds to subtle movements. This will also make it easier to switch. So then when you want to pull off a switch you can simply glide your mouse over your items and then click with your keyboard to put them on really quickly. Having your hand here also means it is closer to the arrows to change view than having it at the regular f key spot. This is not an auto switcher and it cannot get you banned. Guide to Installing KeyTweak 1. Download from this link: http://www.tucows.com/preview/327616 2. Click the big blue download button and follow the simple instructions to install it. 3. Remap your f-keys to a preferred location. By way of example; if you wanted to remap F1 to number 1 on the numpad you would Remap key 93 (all keys are numbered and this signifies numpad 1) to F1. DO NOT remap f1 to key 93 but rather remap key 93 to f1. This will ensure you do not get it the wrong way around and although it may sound confusing if you look to the picture posted below then it will not confuse you. 4. Refer to the brief description above on f-keys if you are new to hybridding and are confused as to which f-key does what. My personal preference for remapping fkeys is as follows; f1 (inventory) is remapped to num pad 1. F3 (prayer) is remapped to num pad 2. F4 (spell book) is remapped to num pad 3. F5 for combat/special bar is remapped to num pad 4. I do not remap f2 (equipment). I then use numpad 5 as a clicker having setup mouse keys. 5. This is what yours should look like if you have followed what I have said thus far: How to set up mouse keys This will differ slightly depending your operating system. If you are on windows XP then it will be slightly different –however there are plenty of guides on youtube that will tell you how to do it. The follow guide applies to Windows 7/8. 1. Start -> Control Panel -> Ease of access centre -> Change how your mouse works -> Click on mouse keys. 2. Make it so that your settings look like this. When completed and with numlock on you should be able to use Num5 as a mouse clicker. How to change the speed of your mouse Changing the speed of your mouse shortens how far you have to move your computer mouse for it to move across your screen. When set to slow you literally have to move your mouse across your whole mouse pad for the cursor to move 1 inch on your computer screen. When set to fast the slightest movement of your mouse will make the cursor jump. The speed at which you set this is ultimately a personal preference. As far as switching goes, try out different speeds to see which you prefer. 1. Start -> Control Panel -> Ease of access centre ->Make the mouse easier to use -> Mouse settings -> pointer options Here is what it should look like: Gear Set-up Now that you have this set up just stand in the bank with some gear and start practicing. DO NOT go out and try to kill people. Start practicing with a 4 way switch and try and get it fast and consistent. In order to do this it is important that you focus and make sure you are clicking in the middle of the items and not dragging the items. When you get comfortable with a 4 way switch then try a 6 way switch. Also add in your various spec weapons and practice those switches. Some of them may not need practice such as simply putting on a dragon dagger. However, if you are to switch to a ags from a shield and a staff, remember to have a space in your inventory so that the staff and shield can be unequipped and remember to put them back on again when you are done. This may seem like a no brainer but some people can overlook it. There is really no point going any higher than a 6 way switch, unless you're really getting the jist of things, you can do 8-9 ways. To get comfortable switching does take a lot of practice and it will take a lot of pking before you reach a point where you never miss a switch (I am not there yet unfortunately!). Just remember to click on the middle of the item and to practice before you start to pk. Once you start to pk there are a lot more things to think about and you cannot give as much attention to your switches.now that you know how to switch you must organize your inventory. Here's a few setups. 5-6 way (To get warmed up, even I do this, there's no shame). 6-7 way 8-9 way 6-7 way with max cape 7-8 way with max cape 6 way - Berserker 8-9 way - Berserker The setup that I have above is the ones I mostly use, you don't have to copy it as 8-way might be a bit too intense. So just stand in the bank and practice different orders and see which feels the most natural for you. Everybody is different! Some people organize their items so that the more important ones are equipped first. This is only really relevant for switching into tank gear. What I mean by this is best illustrated with the following example. You are maging your opponent and they suddenly become unfrozen and pull claws on you. In such a scenario it would be advantageous to equip your tank gear first so that you had your best defensive gear on first to tank the special with, then you brew, for example- One last point;It is possible to force your mouse to automatically arrive at certain coordinates on a screen. What I mean by this shall be illustrated with the following example. Let's say your mouse was at the top of your computer screen and you had just been attacking somebody and you wanted to change into your tank gear. Usually you would hit your inventory f-key and then you would move your mouse to the point on the screen where the first item you would switch into is located. It is possible, through the use of programs, to map coordinates for your mouse and have them respond to a keyboard function. If you were to use such a program you could instantaneously have your mouse moved to the point where the switch would begin. If you are interested in doing this then look online for a suitable program. I have found programs such as Mouse Tamer 2.0 as quite useful. However, given that you have to PAY to use them and that the set up process for this is inherently complex I have decided that it would be best to not include this in the guide. If you are really interested in this and want to pay money for a nominal advantage then feel free to investigate it in your own time. How to confuse your opponent and ensure they are always on the back foot - Timing freezes ---------- Must Read - Utilising tank gear - Distance - Focus point theory - "Wiz Mode" - Partial switches - "Fake's" ------- Must Read Timing Freezes The most obvious way is to keep your opponent on the confused is to learn how to time your freezes. As a general rule of thumb you can do 5 hits before you need to refreeze. This is very simple to remember. Try and stick to this rule and you will minimize the amount of time your opponent will be in close combat with you – when they are in close combat with you is about the only time you can ever die so pay attention to that.barrage has splashed. The 5 Thumb Rule Utilizing tank gear It is also important that you utilize your tank gear. Basically this means that when a meleeing opponent gets unfrozen and manages to enter close combat with you, you must put on the gear more likely to withstand their hits. This gear is known as your tank gear. Usually for a hybrid this will be a combination of melee armour, such as bandos, rune, etc. All depends on what gear you decide to bring that matches your needs/wants & satisfies you the most. Pretty much this all over again. Distance If you are in close combat with your opponent and you become unfrozen before they do then first PUT distance between yourself and your opponent. Whilst you are running away switch into mage and attempt a freeze. Once this succeeds keep at a distance. As a hybrid on the offense, distance is your friend because it means your opponents attacking abilities are severely truncated. Distance is important for a number of reasons. Firstly, when they become unfrozen they have a lot longer to travel when they want to come in and melee. This therefore gives you more time to react and get into your tank gear. However, be wary of creating too much distance because if you do this and they decide to run it will be much harder to per-sway them. Focus point theory - "Wiz mode" Focus point theory is a concept that allows you to greatly confuse your opponent. I, personally as most of you know, call it "wizard mode," as it consists of running around like a complete retard. but it does the job, it really does . Think of your opponent as a 'focus point' on your computer screen and then experiment changing direction and moving across the map and attacking them from different angles. This annoys people and greatly confuses them. When I do this the people I am fighting usually cuss at me and tell me to stop. If other players are watching your fight you can click under one of them and attack your opponent whilst DD'ing on them. This means they are unable to see what you are doing and gives you a greater advantage and depending on where their camera is (map) - it is possible for you to move out of their view completely and still attack them. Also, it makes it far harder for them to get a refreeze on you. If you're able to get the jist of this, I can garuntee you that you'll do a lot better hybridding. Although people do't quite enjoy it when I do it, such as Yunga Blast, it's one heck of a strategy. Partial switches - "Fake's" This concept & strategy is very simple, yet probably one of the most hugest advantages to learn. What this basically means, is that when you're fighting someone, try to equip items/weapons to think you're going to change the combat you're using (mage/melee) so they change their gear. This is a very good aspect to use while specing on someone, for example; If I was to have melee gear on and I'm about to spec, I'd equip my staff of light, so my opponent will put on their hides/magic gear, then I'll quickly 1-tick spec with dds, thus hitting a lot harder then originally on melee tank. How to predict what your opponent is going to do To counter react the statement above, about fake switching, you can sometimes know what gear you'll have in store from your opponent, these are the two major factors. - Blitzing (how "stacks" occur) - Equipped gear and emotes There are a few signs that your opponent will give you when they are going to come in and melee you. The first sign that they give you is when they are in mage gear. Most mains cast an ice blitz before switching into their melee gear and running over. This is because a blitz cast has a delay and thus by the time it hits you they will have specced you and both will hit at the same time. Therefore if you think they are about to be unfrozen and see a blitz cast be wary and eat up or switch into tank gear. This can be very hazardous if ignored during a brid fight, as "stacks" can be very successful and can be the outcome of the battle. Trust me, it happens 80% of the time if you're opponent knows how to stack and still has spec remaining. Other small signs you will get include putting on a d hide/karils/armadyl top and a weapon. Mains usually switch into higher magic defence gear when they run in to melee you to make it harder for you to refreeze them. The turmoil emote is also good to look out for. Basic concepts really but it helps to pay attention to them. Techniques that will increase your skill Ever wanted to know how to practice hybridding? Well actually, there's a way to speed stuff up. These couple tips might help you train to be the top notch hybrid. - overhead hybrid fights - free for all wars 'Over head' hybrid fights are a great way to speed up your switches and increase your overall awareness in PVP situations. This basically means that you should get a partner, or a friend to hybrid you but instead use prayer as well. Try to do 4-6way switches and use all 3 combat techniques; Range, Melee & Mage. Also pure NH bridding will also increase your hybrid skill as well, it sure did for me. The way these work is you use regular tank hybridding gear and the goal is to switch prayers on your opponent so that you are always protected from their attacks and so that you can attack them without them being protected. For example, if your opponent is praying mage you would switch into range gear and range them. The moment they pray range you get into mage gear and hit them with that. It is also in this way that you respond to your opponent. So if they hit you with range you pray range. If they hit you with mage you pray mage. Free for all wars is also a great place to practice as you can take on a lot of hybrids at once and it's like the wild which makes it very realistic. You can also practice in war obstacles and try your best to escape from an opponent by practicing techniques such as 'hugging', also tanking hits and trying to use barrage to escape from other enemies. Gear Setups I'd like to note that I'll be only showing my 6way set-ups, as 8-9way is a bit of everything, so if you'd like to 8way you'd probably just want to add in everything you think you're missing Main Hybrid Stat Requirements Zerker Hybrid Stat Requirements Extra - Tips *Use Mage & Def Leech while Using mage *Blitz before using melee to get a nice "stack," thus getting your oppenent all rumbled up. *Don't outdo yourself, if you can't handle 6-ways due to lag, try reducting your switches to 4 *Items that you should switch in order from Mage-Melee (8 items, remove the ones after the 4, for 4ways, etc) Weapon- Shield- Anti-mage Top (karils/dhide) - Boots - Cape- Ring - Necklace - Anti-mage Bottom *Switch to melee after 5 barrages/Mage hits *Use fakes to prevent specing on Tank gear, thus giving you a chance to it a lot higher. * That's pretty much it, hope you enjoyed this guide. There's some stuff I didn't add in, including delay tricks, etc. Although this is a bit hard to do sometimes so I won't be adding it yet.